The inventive concept to systems and methods generating a motor driving signal in electronic devices. The inventive concept also relates to methods of controlling the operation of vibration inducing elements in electronic devices.
Many contemporary electronic devices, such as mobile handheld devices, incorporate a vibration inducing element, such as a vibration motor. The mechanical vibration induced by the vibration motor through a handheld device is a convenient signaling technique and may be used in circumstances where audio signaling is undesirable. However, vibration motors consume power, and power is often a relatively scarce commodity in battery-powered, portable electronic devices.